


Gotham Pride

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Summer of Gotham 2018 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Oswald holds a Pride at the Iceberg Lounge and Jim faces some truths about himself.Summer of Gotham Week 3Pride/LGBT+, Future AU





	Gotham Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so fluff. Just getting a taste of writing for Gobblepot.
> 
> I am getting a (very) late start to the Summer of Gotham challenge. All fics written for this challenge will be Gobblepot but not all fics will be connected.

With all the weird he’d seen in Gotham Jim Gordon never thought to see Pride at the Iceberg Lounge. Oswald outdid even himself. Every color of every rainbow was represented and because it was Oswald it was very tastefully done. 

 

Jim walked to the bar and after quickly perusing the special menu created for the event ordered an iced tea. He felt daring even though no one was around except for the bartender, one he did not recognize. He turned his back to the bar and looked around the Lounge. 

 

He found Ivy dancing with Harleen on the dance floor, both girls looking their age for once and looked be having a good time that didn’t involve torture and murder. Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch shared a booth, and a chair, in the back. In fact the young man, without the Scarecrow getup Jim was reminded that the rogue was still only in his early twenties, sat on the Mad Hatter’s lap sucking face with the hypnotist. Jim looked away. He did not like it. He did not approve of the relationship. But this was not the time nor place to make a scene.

 

Jim continued to scan the Lounge for trouble. There were a few tourist types the Iceberg Lounge was known for but they mostly seemed to be staying to themselves. Barbara Kean and Lee Thompkins sat close together at the end of bar. He tipped his head when they spotted him looking their way. It might have been strange to know the two women that he had almost married were now together but mostly he was just relieved they seemed to be staying out of trouble, and that Lee had finally broken all ties to Nygma. Thankfully the so-called Riddler was missing, not that Jim would expect him here tonight of all nights. 

 

He tried not to examine that there was only one person he sought. But the man, or Penguin, of the hour was no where to be seen. 

 

“We don’t want any trouble.” 

 

“Oswald.” Jim turned around and faced the man himself. Penguin was dressed casual, for the self-proclaimed King of Gotham, in an obviously expensive suit and tie. The tie Jim noted had a black-grey-white-purple striped pattern that marked the rogue as asexual. It was something he had suspected for some time but he was surprised that the usually private Oswald openly wore such a statement. 

 

Oswald was an attractive individual, there was no reason to deny it. He was an interesting combination of power and vulnerability that Jim had always found intriguing.

 

“No cops tonight, Gordon. That was the agreement.” Oswald hit his cane against the floor after each sentence. 

 

“I’m not here tonight in an official capacity, Penguin.” Jim leaned in and bared his teeth in a grin. 

 

“Please, you’re always on duty Commissioner Gordon.” Oswald took a step back. “You stick out like a straight nail and you’re making the other patrons nervous, I must ask that you leave.” 

 

Before Jim can answer the bartender returned with his drink. “Your bi-tea, sir.” He handed Jim the tall glass and smartly moved away from his boss and the infamous commissioner.

 

“You should know more than anyone not to make assumptions, Penguin.” He made sure the flag decal on the glass faced Oswald and gave him a toast before taking a drink from it. 

 

“The themed drinks are only for those patrons participating in Pride, Jim.” Oswald’s pert mouth twisted with his displeasure. “I will not allow you to make a mockery of tonight.” He hit Jim on the arm with his cane. 

 

James swallowed the tea, it went down his throat with a sour taste. He knew some of Oswald’s history, was able to guess the rest. A overly clinging mother. An overtly sexed mother figure. And a doomed infatuation with the man who had betrayed him and left him for dead.  _ Are you thinking of Nygma or yourself?  _ He knew enough to recognize this night meant more to the Penguin than he would ever let on but he had not meant to give insult to Oswald, not in this.

 

“I am here as a patron, Oswald.” He held his head up and faced the rogue without looking away. 

 

“You- you’re not, you’re not bisexual, Gordon. You can’t be bisexual.” Oswald sputtered at a lost for words. Any other time Jim might have enjoyed making the rogue speechless. “Dating two bisexual women does not make you bisexual by proxy.” 

 

He tried not to let Oswald’s words bother him, this was classic Oswald and he knew it, but they did. Penguin always knew his opponents weaknesses and he had known James even longer than Nygma. 

 

“I shouldn’t have to tell you how wrong that statement was, Oswald.” He shook his head. “If you truly feel that way than you’re the one making a mockery of Pride,” he pointed to flags strung over the bar. “Not me.” 

 

“But- but you’ve always been with women.” 

 

“One,” James held a finger in front of Oswald’s face. “A person can still be bi having only dated one gender, or none. And, two,” he held up another finger. “You don’t know everything about me and, although it is none of your business, I have been with both women and men in the past.” 

 

“Why now?” Oswald swallowed. “If what you’re saying is the truth, why come out now? You know what you’re doing, coming here tonight, ordering that drink, it will be all over Gotham by morning.” He gestured behind him. “Why now?”

 

“Maybe I saw your speech on the news this morning, maybe it spoke to something I’ve kept hidden all of my life. Maybe I figured it was time to stop lying.” He placed the glass on the bar. “Maybe I figured it was time to face the truth.” And that truth was currently standing in front him. 

 

_ “Ten.” _

 

_ “Nine.” _

 

_ “Eight.” _

 

_ “Seven.” _

 

Numerous voices count down together.

 

Jim looked at his watch, it was almost midnight. 

 

_ “Six.” _

 

_ “Five.” _

 

“Is this some kind of New Years thing? Everyone in the Lounge kisses someone at the strike of midnight?” Jim asked. 

 

“Something like that, I would not know. It was the girls’ idea, Ivy and Harley.” Oswald looked down and played with the cuffs of his suit jacket. “For those patrons that are amenable to being kissed of course.” 

 

_ “Four.” _

 

“And are you, um-,” Jim gestured toward Oswald’s ace-tie. “Amenable to being kissed?” 

 

Oswald blushed deeply. “Perhaps, for the correct person.” He did not look up from his cuff. 

 

_ “Three.” _

 

“Oswald, would you like  _ me _ to kiss you?” The man finally looked up and Jim felt as though he were facing a firing squad in the steel of his eyes. 

 

_ “Two.” _

 

“Someone might take a picture on their phone. I imagine a photo of the good Commissioner kissing the Kingpin of Gotham at Pride would sell for a pretty penny. Your photo could be on every cover of the Gotham Gazette tomorrow morning.” Oswald smirked in challenge. “Is that a risk you’re willing to take, Commissioner Gordon?” 

 

Oswald was right. This might have been the most foolhardy thing, in a long list, he had ever done. He could even lose his job.

 

_ “One.” _

 

“Perhaps I am.” 

 

He grabbed Oswald by the arm and tilting his head up kissed him on the mouth. He felt Oswald’s surprised gasp, a small puff of breath, against his mouth but instead of pulling away the other man grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him closer. Oswald’s lips tasted bitter like the liquor he had no doubt been drinking before coming to the bar. 

 

Jim closed his eyes. He heard cheering and clapping and someone snapped a picture on their phone but he did not care.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you wish and thank you for reading.


End file.
